The present disclosure relates to a light-emitting device package and a light-emitting apparatus, and more particularly, to a light-emitting device package and a light-emitting apparatus that directly utilize alternating current power.
Light-emitting diodes (LEDs) are light-emitting devices that convert an electrical signal into light through a PN junction of a compound semiconductor. Accordingly, LEDs are embodied in the form of a package for use in a wide range of applications including interior or exterior illumination devices, headlights for vehicles, back-lights (BLU) for display apparatuses, and medical devices. In general, LEDs are driven by a direct current. Accordingly, to drive LEDs with commercially available alternating current power, for example, additional circuits, such as a rectifying circuit, need to be included in a driving circuit inside or outside an LED package. Due to such additional circuits, the configuration and wiring structure of the LED package is complicated. Also, a light-emitting area in which an LED is disposed is reduced and thus, it is difficult to obtain a desired emission level of light.